


Twitter Rants

by ghostanimal



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: the typos are intentional dont at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/pseuds/ghostanimal
Summary: Phic Phight Oneshot for wastefulreverie: Twitter has a lot to say about Danny Fenton's arrest by the Guys in White.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Twitter Rants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastefulreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/gifts).



> Summary: Twitter has a lot to say about Danny Fenton's arrest by the Guys in White.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Inspiration: Phic Phight for wastefulreverie: "After being revealed as Phantom to the world and detained by the government for weeks on end Danny returns home and checks his social media accounts. Between his Fenton and Phantom profiles, the Internet has a lot to say about his reveal and capture - and not all of it good."
> 
> Pairings: N/A
> 
> Warnings: Lots of bullying
> 
> Other Notes: N/A

**Amity Park News** @amityparknewsofficial Apr 10

Danny Phantom has been arrested and taken into GIW custody on multiple felonies. Tune in tonight to hear more.

**Bat/Catwoman** @spookyokybatgirl Apr 10

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: This is a violation of civil rights. Sign my petition to bring Danny Phantom back home. Protest at the GIW building tomorrow morning with me. #savetheghostwelovethemost [link attachment to said petition, which has already amassed thousands of signatures]

* * *

 **Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 10

There’s no proof of Phantom’s crimes, y’all are just hating on how he’s basically a superhero. This is wrong. #savetheghostwelovethemost

**Starlight** @stargazingatnight Apr 10

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: This so much. Every accusation has probable doubt. He’s our age, and he’s still a kid. He deserves human rights. #savetheghostwelovethemost

**Ya Gal Pal, Val** @blackbeltbitch Apr 10 

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: Fuck you, you have literally no idea of the pain and suffering Phantom’s caused. You just think he’s innocent because you’re thirsty for him. #justiceforamitypark

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 10

Replying to @blackbeltbitch: lmao honey do you read the news? Phantom’s saved countless lives. wtf you doing besides bitching on twitter?

**Ya Gal Pal, Val** @blackbeltbitch Apr 10 

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: Don’t talk shit about people you don’t know. I do more than you’ll ever realize

* * *

 **Amity Park News** @amityparknewsofficial Apr 13

Danny Phantom officially revealed to be Casper High student Danny Fenton. GIW sources say that he’s half ghost. Tune in tonight to learn more.

**REAL Slim Shady** @basketba11boi Apr 13

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: wtf is this nonsense? You cant be….half ghost lmao...that’s literally saying that u half dead bro

**But Mr. Krabs** @hewasnumberone Apr 13

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: what the FUCK?? He was just stalking about us?? Pretending to be human?? Holy shit that’s so scary…

**Ya Gal Pal, Val** @blackbeltbitch Apr 13

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: I thought he was my friend...I’ve never felt more betrayed. He ruined my life...I think I need a social media break…

**Kwait For Me** @kwantastic Apr 13

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: okay but real talk…….this makes so much sense..how did we not notice??

**Dash Bash** @dashbash Apr 13

Replying to @amityparknewsofficial: wtf??? Is this real???

* * *

 **Dash Bash** @dashbash4 Apr 12

@spacing0ut omfg is it true that it’s you???

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 12

Replying to @dashbash4: wait seriously?? ur fucking with me?? danny??

**Dash Bash** @dashbash4 Apr 12

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: check the news, that’s totally fenton ik his stupid face anywhere

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 12

Replying to @dashbash4: @spacing0ut omg is it really you??

**Ya Gal Pal, Val** @blackbeltbitch Apr 12 

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: He’s in jail you twat, he can’t see this

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 12

Replying to @blackbeltbitch: go such a lemon somewhere else lol wasn’t he one of ur loser friends?

**Ya Gal Pal, Val** @blackbeltbitch Apr 12 

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom

I thought he was. But not anymore. I can’t believe he was helping Phantom all this time.

**@spacing0ut has set their profile to private.**

* * *

**Tennisballer** @jpm927 Mar 9

@amityparkghost wtf bro i just saw u zooming to casper high with a thermos and backpack, u late to class or smthing? lmao

**Danny Phantom *** @amityparkghost Mar 9

Replying to @jpm927: Yeah lost my alarm clock, keep meaning to look for it but I could never find the time :P

**Tennisballer** @jpm927 Mar 9

Replying to @amityparkghost: LMAO i graduated but tell lancer i said hey

**Kwait For Me** @kwantastic Apr 13

Replying to @amityparkghost: holy fuck this makes so much more sense now

* * *

 **Jazz** @jasminedarcy Apr 13

My brother was stolen from us. We're going through a difficult time. I’m turning off DMs and am not interested in taking any questions at this time. Please don’t contact us. We’re trying to focus on getting my brother back. We love him no matter what.

**Catchemall** @ashternaut Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: your brother wasn’t “stolen” dumbass he was arrested for literally destroying the city and costing thousands (like me) their jobs

**Mama Mia, My My** @princessmiaxoxo Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: did you guys know?? ur parents fucking shot him several times

**Dash Bash** @dashbash4 Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: did you know??

**360NoScope** @xxxemojoyxxx Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: so when are your parents gonna be locked up for the amount of ghost bullets yall put in phantom lol or will your parents get away with child abuse

**Bees?** @cometvomit Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: your brother isn’t safe at fentonworks

**Kimmy** @ki55esnhug5 Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: “love him no matter what” “dissect phantom molecule by molecule” doubt lmao ure liars

**Jamie** @jimmyjames98 Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: uhhh didnt ur dad go around yelling about tearing apart phantom molecule by molecule? aint saying the giw is better but damn lol u sure he wanna go back now that the cat is outta the bag?

**But Mr. Krabs** @hewasnumberone Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: he’s a fucking ghost dude, he needs to be locked away he’s dangerous af

**fuck finals** @magic7ball Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may be entitled to financial compensation. Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos exposure. Exposure to asbestos in the Navy, shipyards, mills, heating, construction or the automotive industries may put you

**Nathan** @nat8nat20 Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: i once saw danny eating a piece of pizza he found in a trashcan at the mall

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: is danny okay? when will he be released? do you know if he’s still dating that goth freak @spookyokybatgirl ?

**Bat/Catwoman** @spookyokybatgirl Apr 13

Replying to @mrsdannyphantom: We’re not dating, and this is literally the most insensitive, inappropriate thing you talk about rn. Danny might be killed, and all you’re thinking about is your relationship status. 

**Doom Crossing** @toofinefoley Apr 13

Replying to @jasminedarcy: Ignore them. It’s going to be okay. Danny will come home safe. Call me or Sam if you need to talk.

**Bat/Catwoman** @spookyokybatgirl Apr 13

Replying to @toofinefoley: @jasminedarcy ^^^ PLEASE reach out

**Jazz** @jasminedarcy Apr 13

Replying to @toofinefoley: @spookyokybatgirl Thank you guys so much.

* * *

 **Wes-tside Story** @fentonisphantom Apr 14

told ya

**Dash Bash** @dashbash4 Apr 14

Replying to @fentonisphantom: stfu nerd

* * *

 **[flower emojis]** @madz4loki Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial You should be in jail for child abuse

**PrinceThot** @lonelypizza Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial bruh…….u shot your son...like multiple times

**Amy Lynn** @amylynn98 Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial you should be ashamed of yourselves

**Kwait For Me** @kwantastic Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial I know Danny fought ghosts, but now I’m really curious as to whether or not you were hurting him as Fenton...

**Mama Mia, My My** @princessmiaxoxo Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial you knew right??? How the fuck could you NOT know??? My mom always finds out about everything that i do and i just smoke weed?? How tf can he keep a superhero identity from you?

**Dash Bash** @dashbash4 Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial i always assumed that you were harmless. Fentonturd always had bruises...was it you?

**WhatsUpDanger** @marcusparker69 Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial casey anthony’s mom has nothing on u lol

**The Legend 47** @moldybread Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial Still wanna dissect Phantom molecule by molecule?

**Starlight** @stargazingatnight Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial We’re protecting Phantom not just from the GIW but from YOU #savetheghostwelovethemost

**Hannah Banana** @g0ingbanana5 Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial did you know that your KID was PHANTOM?

**WhatsUpDanger** @marcusparker69 Apr 15

Replying to @g0ingbanana5: @fentonworksofficial THIS!!! DID YOU KNOW BUT STILL WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM??

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial i knew you guys were weird but i didn’t think you were actually dangerous...how could you do that to your son?

**Nathan** @nat8nat20 Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial if danny’s going to prison can i have his yu-gi-oh cards?

**Reggie** @adventurethot Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial: your absolute fucking monsters

**Hailey** @cometl0ver Apr 15

@fentonworksofficial fuck you, fuck you, fuck you #savetheghostwelovethemost

**@fentonworksofficial has set their profile to private.**

* * *

**Kwait For Me** @kwantastic Jan 20

@amityparkghost did you have a family when you were alive?

**Danny Phantom *** @amityparkghost Jan 20

Replying to @kwantastic Yeah, and I still love them very much. I know they love me too.

**Reggie** @adventurethot Apr 17

Replying to @amityparkghost: this aged horribly

* * *

 **Bat/Catwoman** @spookyokybatgirl Apr 19

Please join the protest TODAY for Danny Phantom’s release! #savetheghostwelovethemost

**Doom Crossing** @toofinefoley Apr 19

Retweet + Replying to @spookyokybatgirl: If you value Amity Park’s safety, then #savetheghostwelovethemost

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 19

Replying to @spookyokybatgirl: Bring Danny home! #savetheghostwelovethemost

* * *

 **Bat/Catwoman** @spookyokybatgirl Apr 20

Thank you SO MUCH for your support! We continue to refuse to stand down and let the @officialgiw violate Danny Fenton’s civil rights. Join me tomorrow morning as @jasminedarcy @toofinefoley and I appear on @amityparknewsofficial to discuss

* * *

 **Nathan** @nat8nat20 Apr 20

@jasminedarcy ur hot

**Mama Mia, My My** @princessmiaxoxo Apr 20

@jasminedarcy are you being abused too? Why are you standing up for your parents’ abuse towards your brother so much? Or are you hurting him too?

**Starlight** @stargazingatnight Apr 20

@jasminedarcy okay but if you’re in danger from your parents and need a place to stay we have a guest room, dont be afraid to reach out, your parents cant hurt you

**Kimmy** @ki55esnhug5 Apr 20

@jasminedarcy your tears today couldnt have been more fake. I hope your family never has access to danny again

**Queen Bee XOXO** @mrsdannyphantom Apr 20

@jasminedarcy I pray for Danny’s safe return. #savetheghostwelovethemost

**fuck finals** @magic7ball Apr 20

@jasminedarcy What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little ghost bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class at the Guys in White Academy, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids into the Ghost Zone, and I have over 300 confirmed dissections. I am trained in sp

**WhatsUpDanger** @marcusparker69 Apr 20

@jasminedarcy hey you should leave before your parents try to off you next

**@jasminedarcy has set their profile to private.**


End file.
